


Dos (LokixPeterParker)

by ConspiracionYaoista2



Series: Drabbles Conspiración Yaoista [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Loki sin poderes, M/M, peter es mayor de edad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiracionYaoista2/pseuds/ConspiracionYaoista2
Summary: Loki solo ama a una persona
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Thor/Tony Stark (mencion)
Series: Drabbles Conspiración Yaoista [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706068
Kudos: 16





	Dos (LokixPeterParker)

**Author's Note:**

> BlackBell

Loki lleva cinco años saliendo con el joven protegido de Stark.

Para muchos su relación iba a consumir el encanto e inocencia de Peter, él era un cruel y mentiroso ex Dios, despojado de todos su poderes después de atacar, muchas veces, a la Tierra y otros mundo. Sin embargo esas desgracias no cambió su egoísta personalidad.

Peter, por otro lado y para resumir, era un ángel sin alas.

Ok, no puede negar que hasta el lo cree, el castaño fue la única persona en no tratarlo con desconfianza, solo apareció en la residencia que su hermano había comprado, y que era monitoreado las veinticuatro horas por S.H.I.E.L D con su despampanante y hermosa sonrisa y una tarta en sus manos para “pasar” el rato.

Y después de esa tarde vinieron muchas más e inconscientemente contaba las horas para volver a ver al chico. Peter se convirtió en una brisa fresca en una tarde calurosa de verano… O alguna cursilería como esas.

Nunca se aburría con él, siempre tenía algo que contar o podía hablar casi de cualquier tema y no tenía que explicar cada cosa que decía porque el niño era inteligente y entendía sus “complicadas” palabras.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se enamoró del niño, se espanto, por un minuto entero, antes de decidir que tomaría el asunto en su manos.

Y planeó una romántica declaración, y por romántica nos referimos es que beso al niño en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

El shock de Peter fue evidente luego los colores se fueron a la cabeza, pero terminó respondiendo al beso. 

Torpe y inocente e increíblemente caliente si le preguntaban a Loki.

Pero obviaron un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle; Peter no había ido solo. Y Loki se reencontró con su viejo y querido amigo Hulk y el piso también… Varias veces.

Lo beneficioso de eso fue que Peter curo dulcemente sus heridas, mientras le daba pequeños besos que derretía su frío corazón, con su hermosa cara sonrojada y sonrisa nerviosa.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que Los Vengadores.. ¿Y Los Guardianes de la Galaxia?.. ¿Que hacían ellos ahí? Estaban esperando para hablar/amenazar a Loki, siendo consciente que Peter correspondía los sentimientos del ex Dios y no había ser más terco que el chico.

Pasaron los años y él sigue amando a su niño, por eso que decidió dar el siguiente paso. Después del debido permiso de la familia de este, aunque siendo sinceros, manipularía a Peter para casarse en Las Vegas, cómo hizo Stark con su hermano, si se negaban de alguna manera.


End file.
